We have determined that wear particles retrieved from human joints stimulate macrophages and synovial cells to release enzymes which have the potential to degrade cartilage and other tissues of the joint. Further experiments will be directed towards identifying the factors which provoke this response of the cells to the particles. In addition,the enzymes which the cells secrete after particle treatment and which are able to degrade cartilage will be better characterized.